yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Pippi Osu
'Pippi Osu is one of the female students that currently attends Akademi High School.' Pippi is the first student to be introduced as an Easter Egg. Appearance Pippi wears the default female school uniform unless customized by the player. Pippi used to have short neat black hair with a pink fringe, which was a placeholder.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/648275837058355200 As of the October 8th, 2015 Build, Pippi has short, black hair, accompanied by a pink fringe. A thin, and single, pink strand lays on her forehead. Her eyes are emerald green. Unlike other students, she wears short socks. Her bust size is 1. As of August 18th, 2018 Build, Pippi wears a red bandana around her neck. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, Pippi is a Phone Addict. However, she will not happily pose for a picture if Ayano aims her phone at her. Instead, she will hide her face. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, she will snap a picture with her Phone and will text it to the police. While she is doing this, she will run out of the school. She enjoys playing video games more than socializing with the other students. According to her Student Profile, she is obsessed with an augmented reality game called "Pretty Guardian Miyuki" that is about collecting "waifus" and hunting monsters. Reputation Pippi's default reputation is +17. '''Liked': 50 Respected: 0 Feared: 0 Routine As of the August 18th, 2018 Build, Pippi enters the school grounds at 7:05 AM. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, Pippi plays an augmented reality game with Midori Gurin, Ryuto Ippongo, and Mai Waifu. At 8:00 AM, Pippi walks into Classroom 2-2 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM and leaves to go to the rooftop at 1:00 PM. Pippi walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Afterward, she continues playing the augmented reality game until the end of the day. Task :Main Article: Tasks Pippi's used copy of the Yanvania re-release always crashes right after the first boss. She will ask the player to take the disc home and play it, to see whether there's a problem with the disc or her console. After playing past the first boss, the game will crash. The next day, Pippi will thank the player and tell them to keep the disc. Relationships Ryuto Ippongo :Main article: Ryuto Ippongo Pippi has a crush on Ryuto according to her student profile, but she doesn't know that he feels the same way. Since she has a crush on him, if the player kills Ryuto in front of her, she will attack the player with much more force than she's usually capable of. However, if he dies, she will not mourn his death. Topics The topics towards Pippi are (Negative/Positive/Neutral) as follows: Negative * Occult * Violence * Gossip * Solitude * Money Positive *Music *Video games *Anime *Cosplay *Cats Neutral *Everything else. Trivia *Pippi was implemented in May 24th, 2015 Build. She was the first student who had hair in two different colors. *Pippi is the mascot of the popular rhythm game, [https://osu.ppy.sh osu!]. *Pippi plays osu! when she is in the Computer Lab. As of the August 12th, 2015 Build, the song that plays in her game if Ayano stands close to her is the remix of the song that plays when Ayano is sane, which also gets distorted as she goes insane. **Before August 12, 2015 Build, when Ayano stands close to Pippi, she could hear the theme song ("Connect" by ClariS) of the anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica play. **On her screen is Tomoe Mami, a main character in the anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica. **On the computer, the player can see she is playing osu!. In the actual game, there are four gaming modes; Standard, Mania,'' Taiko'', and Catch the Beat. Pippi plays Standard mode. She looks to be playing at a hard difficulty. *Before the June 29th, 2016 Build, Pippi arrived on school grounds 14th in the line on the right side, at 7:05 AM. *YandereDev used to consider Pippi to be his 2nd punching bag, number one being Kokona Haruka since she was the last student to arrive at school. No student could witness her death if she was killed when walking to school. Now that there are more students that arrive later than Pippi, she can't be killed easily without being seen.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651112779038900226 *YandereDev has permission from peppy (Pippi's original creator, also the creator of osu!) for Pippi to be in the game.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650362474030592000 *YandereDev might implement Pippi blushing when she is near Ryuto.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652344896573956096 She may fall into depression if he dies.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652655590146052096 *If YandereDev decides to have student nicknames, then her real name would not be Pippi Osu and would instead be a nickname given to her, due to her affinity for 'osu!' and her dyed hair.https://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/7mtwtu/2_questions_to_yanderedev/ *Pippi could possibly be wearing the red bandana around her neck because her crush, Ryuto, wears a bandana around his head. Quotes Illustrations Screenshot_(20).png|Pippi in "I Want My Senpai Back". Pippitiny.png|An illustration of Pippi from the the third anniversary blogpost. Osu Pippi.png|Pippi in the 4th Anniversary blog post. 5-YearAnniversaryPippiOsu.png|An illustration of Pippi from the 5th Anniversary blog post Gallery Pippi_Osu-0.png|Pippi's 1st portrait. Pippi_Hair.png|Pippi's 2nd portrait. PippiOsu.png|Pippi's 3rd portrait. Pippihair.png|Pippi's 4th portrait (never used). PippiNewHair2.png|Pippi's 5th portrait. Pippi's 5th portrait.png|Pippi's 6th portrait. February17th2016ImagePippi.png|Pippi's 7th portrait. February 17th, 2016. Pippibugged.png|Pippi's 8th portrait (bugged). March 31st, 2016. Pippi's 5th portrait.png|Pippi's 9th portrait. March 17th, 2017. Pippiosumarch182017.png|Pippi's 10th portrait. March 18th, 2017. Gaming_Pippi.png|Pippi's 11th portrait. August 18th, 2018. Pippi's 12th portrait. August December 5th, 2018..png|Pippi's 12th portrait. December 5th, 2018. PippiDec6th2018.png|Pippi's 13th portrait. December 6th, 2018. PippiBugged.png|Pippi's 14th portrait (bugged). January 3rd, 2019. Pippiinfo.png|Pippi's 1st profile. OrigionalPippiprofile.png|Pippi's 2nd profile. PippiInfo..png|Pippi's 3rd profile. Pippilol.png|Pippi's 4th profile. PippiInfoDec1.png|Pippi's 5th profile. December 1st, 2015. February17th2016ProfilePippi.png|Pippi's 6th profile. February 17th, 2016. 6-1-2016 Pippi Osu Profile.png|Pippi's 7th profile. June 1st, 2016. PippiProfileFeb20.png|Pippi's 8th profile. February 20th, 2018. PippiProfileAugust2018.png|Pippi's 9th profile. August 18th, 2018. PippiOsuProfileDecember4th2019.png|Pippi's 10th profile. December 4th, 2019. Pippi_Plays_Osu.png|Pippi playing osu! in an old build. pippyfight.PNG|Pippi fighting with Ayano. July 23rd, 2016. PippiCatching.png|Pippi pinning Ayano down. July 23rd, 2016. Category:Akademi High Students Category:Female Students Category:Females Category:Gaming (Club) Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Interactive Category:Easter Eggs Category:Killable Category:Phone Addict (Persona) Category:Tasks